A New Sibling?
by Rick Brown
Summary: Sesshoumaru is confronted by an Inu demon claiming that he is his halfbrother and that the tetsuaiga and tensaiga are rightfully his, and that they will be his even if he has to take them, how will sesshoumaru respond to this and is it true?
1. A New Sibling?

Chapter 1 – A new Sibling?

(A/N: you'll all pay with your lives….)

Sesshoumaru was walking as he usually did accompanied by Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Uhn until Rin spoke up because she saw someone.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…look." Rin said happily pointing into the trees. Sesshoumaru looked up and a demon dropped down. He was obviously of high rank because he appeared to be human as Sesshoumaru did.

"Lord Sesshoumaru he is an inu demon like yourself!" Jaken yelled not realizing at the time that Sesshoumaru already knew that. Sesshoumaru stood looking at the demon he looked young…about how a 16 or 17 year old mortal would look.

"What do you want…?" Sesshoumaru questioned

"I want what is rightfully mine; give me the Tensaiga father left it to me!" Sesshoumaru looked at the boy with the same plain expression he always showed.

"What do you mean; father left it to you….my father only had two sons."

"…Only two that everyone knew about…my mother was good enough to sleep with, but not good enough to be his wife…but that mortal wench was! Now give it to me or I will take it! The Tensaiga and Tetsuaiga are mine!" The boy pressed his palms together spreading them slowly to a length of about 6 feet and a greenish light appeared between the two palms the boy added more energy to it quickly then grabbed his newly made sword as it fell. He examined the large green blade he had made and thought it would do nicely.

"You are greatly mistaken…even if my father did bed another woman, the Tensaiga is mine." Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tokijin "Rin, take Ah-Uhn and go someplace safe." Rin quickly followed his orders and headed to a safe place.

"Oh…by the way my name is Menisahmaru." Menisahmaru rushed Sesshoumaru who dodged to the left swinging Tokijin horizontally, Menisahmaru dodged by jumping upwards and came down swinging his large green blade vertically Sesshoumaru dodged to the right this time and managed to knock Menisahmaru to the ground. Menisahmaru quickly recovered and ran at Sesshoumaru again once again they locked swords, but this time Menisahmaru punched Sesshoumaru in the stomach emitting that green energy again which pushed Sesshoumaru back and paralyzed him. Sesshoumaru stood there unable to speak or move and watched as Menisahmaru circled around him with the green blade in hand silently.

(A/N:….your still all paying with your lives…well, I might make an exception for those who review.)


	2. Unnecessary Interference

Chapter 2 – Unnecessary interference

"Hey, uh' Kouga where are we going" Ginta asked

"In search of Naraku, keep up!" He yelled taking off, he stopped as he came across Sesshoumaru and Menisahmaru; Menisahmaru turned now looking at Kouga.

"Keep moving unless you wish to die as well." Ginta and Hakaku finally caught up, they stood there breathing heavily.

"Kouga…what's going on" Hakaku asked, Kouga didn't respond, instead he leaped at Menisahmaru landing a kick in the side of his neck sending him flying off too the side. Sesshoumaru being released from the paralysis cracked his claws. "Unnecessary interference." He said to Kouga just as he did before.

"I've heard that before." Menisahmaru rose to his feet looking upon Kouga and Sesshoumaru angrily.

"Fine, you will die as well." Menisahmaru said

"Do you smell that Kouga" Ginta asked, Sesshoumaru and Kouga both checked the air.

"_Inuyasha" _Sesshoumaru thought,

"Kagome" Kouga said aloud "You two go check on Kagome" They nodded in agreement and ran off to make sure Kagome was alright. Sesshoumaru sped towards Menisahmaru, he wanted him dead before he could get anywhere near Tetsuaiga. Kouga joined in, despite protest from Sesshoumaru.

"This doesn't concern you." Sesshoumaru said as he dodged one of Menisahmaru's attacks. Kouga turned his head,

"I'm not fighting him for you." Kouga replied.

"Kagome, Kagome!" Ginta and Hakaku screamed.

"Oh great…them" Inuyasha said "Where's wolf boy?" Ignoring him they ran to Kagome.

"Are you alright?" they asked. Kagome looked at them with a confused look on her face,

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked

"There…there is a powerful demon near here, battling Sesshoumaru and Kouga"

"Sesshoumaru and Kouga" Inuyasha yelled "Working together?"

"The demon is very powerful…and he has a very powerful green aura."

"A green aura…" Myoga said worriedly "Oh no."

"When'd you get here "Inuyasha questioned

"That doesn't matter…Inuyasha that is your brother Menisahmaru, he was intended to inherit Sou'unga…but a dark sword and a dark heart aren't a good combination, so we…didn't honor the part of your fathers will concerning Sou'unga."

"Wait a minute, you told me he didn't leave instructions for that sword" Inuyasha yelled angrily "and when the hell did I get another brother"

"I'll explain in due time my lord, but with Sou'unga destroyed he will be after Tensaiga and Tetsuaiga, go and help Sesshoumaru."

"No way, help Sesshoumaru and Kouga they can handle it!" Kagome started to speak but stopped being distracted as large blue streams of energy could be seen in the distance and still felt where they were.

"The Souryuuha" Inuyasha said softly


End file.
